villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
God (DarkMatter2525)
God is one of the main protagonists of a series of animated videos by DarkMatter2525. These videos tend to depict God as either an incompetent simpleton, or quite simply, a villainous jerk. One of the main ideas behind these series of videos involves his main angel, Jeffrey, filing complaints to God about the citizens of Earth, and often with every video, God would simply refuse to save anyone from their situation, citing the concept of "free will" as an excuse for not helping anyone. Apparently, if the episode, "God's God" is anything to go by, this version of God was not even around during the beginning of time, and that he was created by a being that was arguably more powerful than him. This version of God greatly enforces the Maltheistic view of him, and he is ultimately depicted as being unfit with running the universe. This also makes him (like most Maltheistic "God"s) a depiction of the Gnostic Demiurge. Villainous Acts *In the video, "How God Favors Evil," he gave the impression that he allowed people to commit evil, because he didn't want to interfere with their "free will." He also refused to help a mother and her son when they were being mugged by two assailants. *In the episode named after the Book of Job, God accepted a bet with Satan concerning his servant, Job, without any second thoughts. When Jeffery forced him to give back everything that Job had lost during his turmoil, God still refused to resurrect Job's deceased children. He then made a bet with Jeffery concerning his son, and whoever won the bet got to be the new God. *In "Penis, Meet Knife", God was fully intent on murdering Moses for disobeying his law regarding his son's foreskin, which immediately led to Moses' wife cutting off the foreskin of her child as a means of saving her husband's life. *He also freely admitted to his angel, Jeffery, that he was incapable of forgiving his followers. *He often laughs whenever he would send someone to Hell. Origins In recent times, DarkMatter2525 has created a video chronicling the origins of his re-imagining of God. In this story, shown in the video "Power Corrupts", God is not truly a deity, but a normal person in a futuristic society where suitability for leadership positions in determined by a test. For this test, the person's memories are copied into a computer and temporarily erased, and they are placed into a virtual reality where they are made the "God" of a virtual universe. The morality of the person's actions while they believed they were omnipotent is used to gauge whether they are suitable for government positions in the society. Gallery How God Favors Evil The Book of Job Penis, Meet Knife Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Humanoid Category:Dimwits Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Stalkers Category:Mischievous Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Protagonists Category:Incompetent Category:Fanatics Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyers Category:Contradictory Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creator Category:Gaolers Category:Master of Hero